Magic Training
by Johny Olde
Summary: I'm just dropping in a small piece of extra I did. This is was my latest project when I was in film school. We were to make a short scripted story and I chose a Negima one. This is just a one shot story so you get to see what I wrote for school. It's script formatted which is my favorite way of writing stories. Hope you like it and please review and rate.


"Magic Training"

By

Jonathan Allen Scher

FADE IN:

INT. OUTSIDE A RUIN - DAY

Two young librarians, YUE AYASE and NODOKA MIYAZAKI, are out on magic training after class was over. Yue began giving Nodoka pointers that she learned from their professor, Negi Springfield.

YUE

By saying the words

'Practe bigi nar ardescat,'

it generates energy of

elements depending on the

last word said. In Latin,

'Ardescat' means burn,

'Vente' means freeze, and

'Lux' means light. Try

focusing on the tip of

your wand, Nodoka. And

release the energy from

your body.

NODOKA

I'll try.

She waves her wand and recited the incantations as instructed.

NODOKA

Practe bigi nar ardescat!

A spark appeared but shortens and dissipates. Nodoka groans in frustration.

NODOKA

I'm amazed you were able

to do it with no sweat,

Yue. I'm a little jealous.

Yue sits on a stone wall.

YUE

I'm not sure how I did it

so fast.

Yue lifts her wand up and stares at it.

NODOKA

Do you think maybe it's

because you have someone

in your family who's

engaged to magic?

Yue didn't say a word as she turns her wand around to see the other side of the tip that's shaped like a crescent moon. Nodoka looks at her wand shaped like a blue planet with rings and plays with it while waiting for an answer.

YUE

...I'm not sure, but...

probably.

Nodoka turns to Yue who is gazing at her wand and waves it around playfully and gently.

YUE

You know why I don't

like studying? My

grandfather would

always tell me stories

when I was younger.

Even while I was

growing up, I always

believed in fairytales.

He made them sound

so exciting.

Nodoka keeps gazing at Yue who keeps playing with her wand.

YUE

It felt like... a

place where people are

happy all the time and

your wishes would come

true. It felt like

there were so many

places to go exploring,

like it's an adventure.

He always made me smile.

Magic has always made

me smile...

Yue stopped for a moment and began to sadden.

YUE

Before he...

NODOKA

(Trembling)

Yue...

Yue looked down at the ground with her wand dangling in her hand as her arm lays on her knee.

YUE

Before I met you...

even before I met

Professor Negi...

I always looked at

the world as full of

meaningless things.

I know it's no reason

to not take studying

seriously, I just...

can't find it

anywhere to adapt to

it. I can't enjoy it

like I used to... or

at least without

him...

NODOKA

(Tries to comfort)

I'm sorry, Yue. Sorry

About your grandfather.

Yue's face begins to tremble as well as her eyes start to get teary.

YUE

I know it was his

time...

(Starts to cry)

I just miss him so much.

Nodoka sits beside Yue to console her.

NODOKA

It's okay...

YUE

I have always been

your best friend. I've

always supported you

in your love pursuit.

I felt you were the

best choice for him.

I had no intention

of falling for Negi.

When I realized I had

feelings for him too,

I got scared. I prayed

To grandfather for

help, but... but I was

all alone. I couldn't

tell you and I was

afraid it would

break our friendship.

NODOKA

(Trembling)

Oh Yue...

(In thought)

It must've been hard

for her.

YUE

And when you

overherad everything

Haruna was saying to

me, it drove me away.

I literally

jumped... then when

I woke up, I was

alone floating on

water. I couldn't

bring myself to you

after what I've done.

I really felt like

wanting to dissapear

along with this

horrible feeling...

before you...

before...

(Sobs)

Nodoka grabs Yue to embrace her in a long hug.

NODOKA

It's okay! I'm not

mad at you at all

for liking Professor

Negi! I just didn't

Want to lose you!

YUE

Uh?

NODOKA

And I know this is

Going to sound

Wierd, but... I'm

actually glad you

are in love with

him too.

YUE

W-what?

NODOKA

Sometimes... I feel

I'm not the right

person for him.

YUE

How can you say

that?

NODOKA

I was satisfied with

just looking at him

from a distance.

I thought having

Professor Springfield

as a teacher was

enough for me. I

was happy with

everything as it

was. And well... I

think I lied...

because when I

thought he was

dating Konoka,

I was really upset.

YUE

...You're entitled.

NODOKA

No... I'm not. That's

what makes it so sad.

Even seeing you with

Negi... I'm not.

YUE

...What are you

saying?

NODOKA

I think you may be

better for him than

I am, Yue.

YUE

Uh... W-why? What

makes you think

that?

NODOKA

You seem to

understand him better

than I do. All I've

done is listen to him.

I'm not even good at

starting a

conversation with

him. That's why it

was rare to see

myself talking and

laughing with him.

But both you and him

have more in common.

You understand what

he's gone through.

I can't imagine

what it's like

without parents.

I can't even see

myself losing anyone

close to me. When you

leaped off the wall...

(Hugs tighter and

starts sobbing softly)

I thought I was

going to lose you...

one of my closest

family members!

(sobs and sniffs)

I was glad you're

Okay when you landed

In the debths where

There's water.

You're my best friend

ever,Yue! Even if you

are in love with him,

you'll always be my

best friend forever.

Yue's eyes tremble as a tear flows down her cheek.

NODOKA

That's why I said that

we should do our best

to make him happy...

but... even I'm afraid

to tell you something.

YUE

Huh?

NODOKA

Even though I have no

reason to... my heart

was pounding very

hard. I was sweating

and my chest tightened

almost as if I

couldn't breathe. I

was overwhelmed with

so many unpleasant

feelings and even

though I tried to

ignore it... it gets

even heavier.

It almost feels like

It was me being

chased by Haruna and

I jumped off the same

place you did.

Yue was speechless for a moment.

YUE

You were...

NODOKA

Mhmm, I WAS

jealous...

I wish those feelings

would... dissapear.

(Closes her eyes

tight as tears keep

flowing down)

I'm scared, Yue. I

can't even look at

my own heart.

(She then opens her

eyes as they tremble

and smiles innocently)

...That's why I think

that you two should

be together instead

of me. That's why

i'm glad you're in

love with him too...

Because if i'm not

the right girl for

Negi, I can be happy

knowing you will be

there for him.

YUE

Nodoka, that's crazy!

What will people say

if you just hand

someone you love

over to your best

friend? Besides, how

do you know if you're

not the right one

for him?

NODOKA

I just...

(Whimpers softly)

YUE

Nodoka... I'm sorry

for-

Nodoka lets go of the hug and sits beside her looking down at the grass.

NODOKA

No, if anyone needs to

apologize, I should. I

spied on your heart

when you wouldn't

admit your feelings.

I should know how hard

it is to tell secrets

to, even to someone

you care about the

most. I feel

ashamed of myself.

I use my diary to

read people's

thoughts but I can't

even use it on myself.

YUE

You tried using your

artifact on yourself?

NODOKA

(Nods)

Mhmm... but I'm afraid

to... I'm afraid of my

dark feelings...

Yue gazed at her for a moment before looking down at the grass. Both remained silent for a few moments until Yue cracked a short smile and looked at the sky.

YUE

(Giggles softly)

I thought I was

crazy.

(Nodoka looks at her)

Do you remember when

we started school

and we had

Professor Takahata?

You couldn't make

eye contact with

him. Not only your

long bangs kept

your face hidden,

you really had

androphobia. I

didn't think you

would ever be

interested in boys.

(Lowers head)

But when Negi came,

you changed. Haruna

and I noticed

how you act around

him but you were

too scared to talk

to him. I thought

you still had the

same problem with

him as you did with

Takahata.

(Raises head again)

Then I found you

at the courtyard.

FLASHBACK:

Nodoka was at the courtyard sitting on a bench reading a book.

NODOKA

Magic to make the

person you like

notice you. First

gather a four-leaf

clover and place it

into your left

pocket. And then

recite the person's

name in your mind

three times.

(Closes the book)

It seems easy. I

think I might be

able to do it.

YUE

Nodoka?

NODOKA

Yue.

YUE

I got bad news.

Sorry, but it looks

like I can't go to

the library with you

today after all.

NODOKA

It's okay.

(Twiddling fingers)

I'll just get Haruna

to go with me, then.

Yue leans closer to see the book Nodoka is reading.

YUE

Magic for love?

Groovy.

NODOKA

(Blushes and

Stammers)

Ah! Ah! Actually...

I uh only got it for

th-the pictures!

YUE

Well then tell me,

Bookworm, do you

like the pictures

of magic better or

the pictures of love?

NODOKA

Uhh!? W-well a little

of-

YUE

Okay, so I guess you

like both of them,

huh?

Nodoka's face turns red as she giggles and smiles over the thought.

NODOKA

(In thought)

Love and magic...

I really wish there

was some sort of

power that would

bring Negi and me

together.

BACK TO PRESENT:

YUE

Since then, you haven't

given up on your wishes

to try and win Negi's

heart.

NODOKA

He sure changed our

lives.

YUE

Magic sure changed

our lives.

NODOKA

Hehe... yeah.

Both smile while looking down at the grass.

YUE

You know what else

we have in common

besides books?

NODOKA

Hmmm?

YUE

We're afraid of our

own feelings.

NODOKA

You mean our dark

feelings?

YUE

Yeah... but when you

think about it,

I don't even have a

good reason to love

Professor Negi, not

like you.

(Turns to Nodoka)

I'm curious, why is

it you like

Professor Negi? Tell

me again.

NODOKA

Why? Well... I

guess... well its

because... I guess

its because he's

really cute, honest,

super smart, and he

can totally use

magic. And even

though I'm scared

of boys, Negi makes

me feel safer

around him. seeing

the courage in his

eyes helps me

focus on my goals.

he's very mature,

even if He is

younger than me.

but then...

YUE

But then...?

NODOKA

I dont think why

I love him matters.

YUE

Huh?

NODOKA

I don't think you

need a reason to

love. I can't tell

you why, I just do.

YUE

You just do?

NODOKA

Even if he wasn't

all of those

amazing things, I

would still love

Professor Negi.

YUE

So if that's true,

to love someone

without any

conditions... it

would mean that I

would be able to

love Professor Negi

too?

NODOKA

Mhmm...

Yue puzzles for a moment.

YUE

Then... do you

think it's normal?

That I love him too?

And if so... then

isn't it normal for

you to feel

jealous?

NODOKA

But I have no reason

to because...

because...

YUE

Just like I have no

Reason to love Negi?

NODOKA

Uhh?

(Frowns)

I'm confused.

YUE

I think I understand

now.

(Tightens up)

We feel this way because

we've been ignoring our

emotions. If you think

about it, we've been

experiencing normal feelings

this whole time.

NODOKA

You think so?

YUE

No, actually...

(Smiles)

I think it's alright

to feel this way.

I think it's alright for

you to be jealous of

me because I felt that

way too when Haruna

tried to kiss Negi in front

of me. And if you say

it's okay if I love Negi

too, then that's natural too.

(Puts her hand on her heart)

So... I think that... we

shouldn't be afraid of our

own dark feelings, Nodoka.

It's that kind of fear we need

to be careful with. If we

suppress them, we feel

worse. If we embrace it,

we lose control. It must be

balanced... and understood.

Only then can we do that,

we should be fine.

Nodoka's eyes tremble as she gazes at Yue by her words.

NODOKA

(Eyes tremble)

Yue clinches her fist with a serious look on her face to tighten up.

YUE

I know that our dark

feelings will always be

there but that can't

scare me. It can't scare

any of us, right?

NODOKA

...

YUE

I'm saying that we need

to work hard, Nodoka.

A lot of us know Negi's

a wizard and he's looking

for his missing father, right?

NODOKA

Yes, the Thousand Master.

YUE

(Gazes at the sky as she stands up)

We will find him. He is

everything to Negi. That

has always been his goal,

to be reunited with his long

lost father.

Wind blows through her hair and she looks down at Nodoka.

YUE

And our goal is to help him

and that's how he'll like us

more. That's how he'll like

you more.

NODOKA

Ah?

YUE

(Smiles down at Nodoka)

I'll always support you for

Negi. As much as I love him,

I'm still going to help you.

You still have a long way to go.

(Reaches for her hand)

And the only way he'll like

you more is if you keep trying.

Now what do you say we get

back to it? And train harder!

Nodoka's eyes tremble by Yue's speech and advice thus bringing her confidence up by accepting her hand as she takes it and stands up smiling back at her.

NODOKA

All right... let's do it!

MONTAGE:

Nodoka gets back on her feet and focuses her mind to continue her magic training. She recites the Latin incantations over and over. She never gave up after every spark she emitted from her wand. Her sweating made things harder but it was all ignored by higher effort she is putting into. Yue keeps coaching her and Nodoka keeps trying. She even takes time to study her magic books and Yue's encyclopedia.

Finally, at deep breath she took and brightening her focus, she raises her wand high up and said it right in the exact moment as her tone and accent was correct.

NODOKA

Practe bigi nar ARDESCAT!

A small flame came out and stayed in its place. It wasn't as big as Yue's but it was bright enough to see her progress finally make one step closer to achievement.

NODOKA

(Giggles and shouts in overjoy)

I DID IT!

Yue smiles at her achievement.

YUE

Good work, Nodoka.

NODOKA

I don't konw what I'd ever

do without you. That was

the best advice you ever gave

me. I know now that I shouldn't

be afraid of what I'm feeling

whenever I see him with

someone else. It is hard to

love someone without carrying

such a burden of jealousy.

Everything we are to Negi is

precious to him and no matter

what, he'll always have us.

(Looks down and smiles with a blush)

But no matter what, I'll always love

him whoever he is with.

(Closes her eyes)

Even if that someone is... my best

friend in the whole world... I'll

always be supporting you too.

Yue blushes. Nodoka then looks at her with a nice smile.

NODOKA

Thanks for all your help, today.

I can always count on you.

YUE

(Smiles back)

...What now?

NODOKA

I've been thinking...

(Pulls out her pactio card)

I think I'm ready... to look

inside my heart. I'm curious

to know what it is my heart

wants.

YUE

Really? You're sure about this?

NODOKA

Yes. I should consider my

feelings more than pushing

them aside.

(Holds the card out)

Adeat!

Nodoka's card flashes and transforms into a book called Diarium Ejus (My Diary). It landed in her hand and she opens it. It is all empty. Yue steps next to her. Nodoka is nervous as she keeps flipping the pages over.

NODOKA

I know there are no resolutions

for a love triangle... still... what

should we do?

YUE

I hope there is a way.

The book reveals words and pictures on her diary describing her desires with her friend. It reveals the first solution. The picture shows both Yue and Nodoka sleeping together with Negi. Both Yue and Nodoka gasp and blush incredibly as it says 'Saishoudoukin...?' An idiom referring to one sleeping/living together with his wife and mistress at the same time. Nodoka and Yue are bright red and in shock as their bodies shake.

NODOKA

W-w-w-w-wait... h-how is

this different? How is this

a solution?

Aaaahhhahaahhhh...!

YUE

This does not bode well...

FADE OUT:

* * *

**This is something I did for my film class when I was in college before I dropped out. I didn't pass the class because I didn't feel like reading other stories. I can say I was satisfied with this so I had some of my tutors read it for me as they were acting it out. They thought the ending was pretty funny. But yeah, this is just a small piece of thank you for reading and following my remake of Negima 'Negi Springfield.' I did another script of Negima which I'll upload when I fix it up a bit. Until then, thanks for reading and hope you enjoy it. Please review, I appreciate your feedback.**


End file.
